Mario In Another Dimension
by Tyler11-is-the-MASTER
Summary: This is 2 part story.Mario goes to Sonic's dimension and helps defeat Eggman and Bowser with a host of characters. In the second part,years have passed and their kids go on an adventure to save their parents from a new threat.IFYOUDONTLIKEACHAPTERSKIPITPL
1. Chapter 1 mario meets sonic

Mario in another dimension

Chapter 1

Bowser: Mario, this time you will never catch me, for I am leaving to another dimension with your beloved princess!!!

Bowser jumps in portal.

Mario: That idiot left the portal open!

Mario gathers all his friends to come with him to the new world.

Mario: This world is really weird, it looks like the animals are talking in English!

Tails: Hello, I'm tails! Where did you guys come from?

Luigi: Attention alien life form, we mean you no harm, take us to your leader!

Tails: Cooool, aliens! Wait till Sonic hears this!

Luigi: Is that your leader?

Mario: Luigi, you don't have to talk like an alien you know. you kind of sound... like a drunk idiot that just ate 50 tons of candy. (everyone laughs)

Tails: Yah, Sonics kind of our leader, hey Luigi, that's your name right? Are you the leader of your group?

Luigi: Of course!

Mario: No he's not.

Luigi: My brothers kind of jealous.

Tails: Yah, whatever red cap, ok I'll go get Sonic!

Tails flies to go get Sonic.

Mario: Was it just me or did that guy have 2 tails?

Luigi: And did he just use them to fly?

Suddenly in a flash Sonic appears in front of Mario and Mario screams like a little girl, then everyone laughs at him.

Sonic: Wow, your tough. Normally when someone first sees me they scream for 5 minutes.

Mario: Yah, I'm the toughest guy in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sonic: I was just kidding, no ones ever screamed like that before. Did you just say Mushroom Kingdom?

Mario: yah, so what?

Sonic cracks up laughing.

Tails shows up panting and tired

Sonic: Tails, That guy just said he was from the Mushroom Kingdom!

Tails and Sonic at the same time: HAHAHAHAHAH HAHAH HAH HAHH HAH HA HAH H HAH HA HA HAH AH !!!!!

Luigi: What's so funny?

Sonic: Ok, enough of that joke, Are you guys aliens?

Mario: Well, in the dictionary it says alien means someone from another planet.

Tails: Or country.

Luigi: So yes, we are.

Sonic turns into a ball and rams Mario.

Mario: MAMA MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (passes out)

Luigi: What was that for?

Sonic: You guys are working for Bowser!!!

Luigi: He's our arch foe.

Sonic: Whoops, sorry Mario.

Sonic gives Mario a ring and nothing happens.

Luigi: What's a stupid ring going to do? Let me see him.

Luigi gives Mario a mushroom and he wakes up, then throws a punch at sonic, which obviously misses as he runs behind Mario faster than the human eye can see.

Sonic: BOO!

Mario: AUGHH!!! BOO, WHERE?

Luigi: There's no boo's in this world Mario.

Sonic and Tails at the same Time: ha ha ha ha ha! They think a boo is a thing!

Sonic: Ok lets get to business. Lets go to my house!

Later

Sonic: Ok, let Tails explain.

Tails: Dr. Eggman is our arch nemesis.

Mario and his whole team: HA HA HA, Eggman! You guys are hilarious!

Tails: Fine, if you think that names so funny, we can just call him Robotnik. Anyway, Eggman and Bowser have teamed up. Dr. Eggman will merge together Bowser and a new power enhancing substance he has created, which will make Bowser nearly invincible! The only way to defeat them is to work together.

Luigi: Oh great, another "teamwork" game.

Sonic: Never underestimate the power of team work! dun dun dun da dun, SONIC HEROES!!!

Luigi: Idiot.

Amy: Want some tea?

Luigi: She's hot.

Mario: Luigi, you've already got Daisy.

Luigi: She's ugly.

Mario: Well, she looks like she's lovesick for Sonic.

Luigi: How can you tell?

Mario: She has a shirt on with a picture of Sonic on it with hearts and it says Amy Loves Sonic.

End of chapter 1.

Thanks for reading. You probably notice I never listed Mario's team. That's because I will add the new characters when I need them.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 meet Cody and Ryan!

Mario In Another Dimension

Chapter 2

I don't know much about Cody and Rian, but i'll do my best.

Sonic: Before we leave on our journey, I thought we might need to bring Shadow along to help us.

Mario: Why?

Sonic: Even though he's a jerk, he's really powerful.

Shadow: WHAT!!! you only want me as a weapon!?! Chaos Control!!!

Suddenly Sonic is against a wall unconcious.

Later:

Author: KODY AND RYAN WILL BE JOINING YOU IN YOUR QUEST!!!

Luigi: Whos gonna make us?

Luigi gets struck by lightning.

Author: whos next?

Mario: Why are these two guys tied up in a crate?

Author: Mega Mario sent them to me for this story.

Shadow: uh, oh. good guys always win in these things. IM DOOMED!!!

Author: actually shadow, its up to the author. for all we know, Mario might die in the end!!! (jk)

Shadow: yay!

Mario eats a Mega mushroom and beats Shadow up a tiny bit. (when I say tiny I mean tiny, Shadow beat mario up immediatly after Mario threw the first punch)

Ryan: HEY!!! LET US OUT!!! WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS CRATE IN THE DARK FOR DAYS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR WAS SO LAZY HE STOPPED WRITING FOR A WEEK!

Author: I apologize, school just started.

Cody: My DS Lite frickin' ran out of power!

Later after there untied:

Author: So, according to what I read about you guys, you where caps like Mario, ordinary clothes, and your bros?

Patrick Star: THE CIELING IS TALKING TO ME!

Author : I'm not the ceiling. how did you get in my story anyway?

Patrick: I dunno, I was reading some fanfics and suddenly im in here!

Patrick dies, leaves, gets sent in a rocket to space without any oxygen, or he just went back to his world. I don't care which. you choose for yourself.

Cody: anyway, we arn't the real Cody and Ryan, were the version you think of us as.

Author: So if I thought you guys were brothers, loved video games and rpgs, and lived with mega mario you would?

Ryan: I think so, in this story.

Author: Sorry, I don't know your personalities. I have to write something funny in here before I end this chapter. hmm.

Mario: this is my pet, yoshi!

Yoshi: yo yosh yos yoshi! (I'm not a pet!)

Mario: yah right!

Yoshi swallows Mario and turns him into an egg, give shadow 50 buck to beat Mario for the next 3 hours and Mario stays in the hospital for 6 months.

Author: WAIT!!! IF HE STAYS THERE FOR THAT LONG, THEY'LL NEVER GET ON WITH THERE QUEST! STOP FIGHTING EACHOTHER! THIS ISN'T MARIO: BEHIND THE SCENES, YOU HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER TO SAVE THE WORLD!!!

Mario: nice speach!

THEY START THERE QUEST!!!

Author: your going to the first world, uhhh (hmmmm, my favorite food) chicken strip land! (think super mario world here, donut land, chocolate island, remember the old games?)

They walk by a goomba.

Shadow: augh! zombie mushroom!!!

hides behind Sonic

Ryan: you wimp!!!

Ryan fights the goomba rpg style, it dies on the first turn obviously.

Mario: I could have just jumped on it

End of chapter 2

next chapter will have an awesome boss fight utilizing every characters unique abilities!!! I need more info on Cody and Ryan

I wrote this whole thing in one day!


	3. Chapter 3 1st boss!

Mario In another Dimension

Okay, I figured it out. Kody wears clothes like Mario, and Ryan wears armor and has red hair.

I figure from what I've read, Ryan tortures Kody along the way, so that will be minor in this fic. Plus I might misspell Ryan's name Rian on accident, I probably did in the previous chapter as well.

Chapter 3:

Kody: Author, my ultimate weapon is the Zephyr Hammer!

Ryan: And mine is the Gungnir!

Ryan hits Cody with it and knocks him out.

Mario: That wasn't nice!

Shadow beats up Mario

Shadow: I'm gonna beat you up.

Mario: Why?

Shadow: Because you watch the Disney channel!

Mario: How did you know that? That's a secret!

Shadow: Amy found your diary and read it and told that to me.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAH HAHAH HAHH HAHAHHHAAAAHAHAAHA MARIO HAS A DIARY!!! HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH

Author: You're not allowed to fight each other, only if I say, so stop fighting or all hell will break loose!!!

Sonic: Whatcha going to do about it? I can't run at the speed of sound!

Author: Reread what you just said. Until the next boss fight, you are banned of your running capabilities!

Mario: Okay, were' a going in the dark' a cave!

Shadow: Why?

Mario: There's probably a boss there!

Suddenly a giant Goomba appears, with a Koopa shell on its stomach, robot floating hands with a giant sword on each finger!

Sonic: We have to work together to stop this thing! it must be one of Bowser's minions morphed with Eggman's robot hands and a turtle shell!

Mario: Its a Koopa shell.

Ryan: Why should we stop it?

Shadow: Because this is chicken strip land, so if we beat it, maybe chicken strips are inside it!

Kody: Yay!

Suddenly the Goomba sees Kody, takes him as a hostage, and starts swinging his swords at everyone else, and they all scramble. Sonic does a spin dash, knocking the Goomba over, even though it can't get up, it still swings swords at everyone. Shadow uses CHAOS CONTROL and as time is frozen, rescues Kody (who for some reason can't use his magic) and hits the Goomba a few times. Kody runs up to the Goombas giant foot, and uses all his magic to upgrade his hammer, and uses it to destroy one foot. Ryan uses his spear to pierce the other.

Luigi uses his head-butt to hit the Goomba knocking out one hand and Mario blows up another with a HUGE fireball! The Goomba grows back feet and hands, and no one knows how to defeat it. Then Sonic turns into a ball, as well as Shadow. Luigi, Mario, Ryan, and Kody use their hammers to hit Sonic and Shadows balls and they fly at the Goombas shell, it breaks and reveals a glowing red ball in replace of the Goomba's stomach, and Kody and Ryan use their weapons to once again destroy the hands and they give a sword to each character. Then, everyone swings there swords at the Goomba's heart(ball), in a flash of white light. as the Goomba falls, everyone but Mario runs in slow motion from the Goomba.

Mario: What are you all running for?

As the Goomba's head touches the ground, it explodes in slow motion, and everyone's still running in slow motion from the fire and then dive into a ditch to protect themselves. Mario yells in slow motion Mmmmmaaaaammmmmmaaaaaammmmmiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa!!! As the smoke clears, and everyone crawls out of the ditch looking at the pitch black Mario dead on the ground.

Kody: the Goombas gone, and there's no chicken strips! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Luigi: I NEVER GOT TO TELL MY BROTHER I LOVED HIM!!!

Ryan: Dude, your like an old man, you've been alive this long and have never told your bro you loved him?

Luigi hugs Mario, or so it seems, as he hugs him, he pulls Mario's wallet out of his pocket and takes out a couple $50 bills.

Luigi: How are a we going to a tell peach?

Luigi goes back to his own world, and goes to peaches castle.

Luigi: Peach, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Mario passed away.

Peach: Oh its okay!!

Luigi: Wha???

Peach: He dies on every boss fight. It's like a hobby to him. Give him this life mushroom and he'll wake up!

So Mario lives to die at another boss fight, Kody and Ryan buy Mario in another dimension for the Nintendo Ds, and they live to go to world 2: Video game land! which is full of NES's, super NES's Sega Genesis's, Dreamcast's, Gamecube's, Wii's, Ps1's, Ps2's, Ps3's,Psp's, 64's, Gameboy's, 's, GBA's, GBASP's Nintendo Ds's, Xbox's and Xbox 360's!!!!!!

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 army of goombas

Mario in another dimension

Sorry people for the mistake in the last chapter. Peach is kidnapped, not at the castle.

Chapter 4

Mario: I don't feel that good.

Ryan: Duh, you died!

Suddenly as everyone's walking into videogame land territory, an army of Goombas show up to fight. Sonic and Shadow knock out hundreds as if they were bowling pins with their spin dashes.

Sonic: There's to many of them!

Mario jumps on hundreds and Kody and Ryan charge through thousands.

Mario: They keep'a coming!

Luigi: I've got an idea!

Luigi picks up a Sega Dreamcast and throws it at the Goombas.

Goomba: NOOOOO! It's the system that only lasted 6 months!!!

3,000 die.

Mario picks up the original Gameboy and chucks it at the Goombas

Goomba: Black and white! my ultimate weakness!!!

5,000 die.

Sonic picks up a Xbox 360 and hurls it at the Goombas.

Goomba: The system's graphics are too much to withstand! Im going to die!

7,000 die

Shadow picks up a Playstation and kicks it at the Goombas

Goomba: The graphics are so bad that I can't even breath!!!

1 billion die.

Sonic: That's the last of them! Whoo hoo!

Shadow: Sorry to burst your bubble, but more are coming! And by the looks of it, Eggman is cloning them in that machine over there! WOW, I JUST SAID SOMETHING SMART!

Sonic: Shadow, grab my hand and turn into a ball!

Shadow Ok!

Mario and Ryan take out their hammers and hit the 2 balls, which still together fly through the machine and with seconds to spare before it explodes run from the machine in slow motion but don't make it and die.

THE END!!!

Just kidding.

Instead of running in slow motion they run at the speed of sound.

Mario: Nooooo! our weapons died!

Sonic: BOO!

Mario: Boo? Where? (where have we seen this before?)

Shadow: Hahhahahahaha he thinks a boo is a THING!!! Wait, did you say I was a weapon again? I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!

Shadow beats up Mario and they go to the next world: Sonics world which there already in. next chaps going to have robots for the team to beat the crap out of!!!

Ryan: I didn't get to hit Kody in this fic once!

Author: Here take this rope, if you let it go, a piano will fall on Kody.

Ryan: Yay!!!

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 brutal beating

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 5

Mario: Author, add a new character we can make fun of!

Author: Yah, its kind of getting boring torturing you.

NEW CHARACTER: MEGAMAN

on second thought,

NEW CHARACTER: KIRBY!

Megaman: Crud!

Kirby: Piyo!

Author: All he can say is piyo, new character will officially be WARIO (warioware version)

Kirby: Piyooooo.

Wario: ITS A ME A A A WARIO DUN DUN DAD DUN DA DUN THANK U VERY MUCH!!!

Mario: Oh, hi fartboy.

Wario: Whadded you call me?

Mario: Ahhh! Its a robot! Robots must of taken over the world! We're doomed!

Wario: I'll handle this!!!

Luigi: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Robots can't smell!!!

Wario farts and everyone passes out including Wario except for the robot.

Later:

Sonic: Uhhhggg, I don't feel good, where are we?

Mario: Uhhhgnnmmass, were in a prison cell.

Luigi: Thanks a lot Wario.

Ominous voice: Ahhhh, Sonic, your finally awake! (why didn't I just shoot him while he was asleep?), Now face my newest creation, THE COPY MACHINE!!!

Mario: They already invented that.

Ominous voice: But this machine copies anyone's powers and learns how to defeat them!

Sonic: Remember Emerl, from sonic battle? he did the same thing, except we used the power of teamwork to defeat him. What's this thing called?

Ominous voice: EMERL 2!!! (sorry, changing the name again)

Luigi: LAME!!!

Ominous voice: Oh, what do you know? I'm doctor Eggman!

Sonic: Duhh! Like I didn't know that!

Eggman: Well, this robot looks like Bowser!

Mario: Goody.

Eggman: ENOUGH CHAT! DIE!

Sonic and Shadow are sucked into tubes, and they pass out.

Mario: Whadded you do that for?

Dr. Eggman: Duh, Sonic can defeat this robot! but what are a bunch of wimpy humans going to do against my ultimate robot!?!

Jail cell opens, leading the gang out to an arena with no doors to escape from.

Giant Bowser falls and lands on Cody

Mario runs up to the Bowser and shoots a fireball at it, the Bowser dodges and shoots back dragon breath, Mario falls to the ground pitch black. so much strength gone, he can hardly move.

Kody gets up and tries to hit Bowser with his hammer, fails, and Bowser steps on him with his enormous foot. Ryan hits Bowser with his spear, but it doesn't leave a scratch. Bowser swings his arm at Ryan, and Ryan fly against the wall, Luigi runs around in circles until Bowser picks him up and throws him onto the ground. All characters can't even stand up. Mario tries, and Bowser throws him against the wall and begins punching him. Suddenly they hear a faint voice: use...team...work.

Mario: Kody...I... have a plan... draw Bowser near you.

Kody: Bowser... you'll never defeat us!

Bowser turns toward Kody and charges up an enormous fireball enough to kill him and Mario uses all the strength he has left to jump into the air cutting off Bowsers head. BUT HIS HEAD GROWS BACK! He turns toward Mario to kill him, and the fireball he charged lands on his head, destroying him. As the gang slowly crawls away, Bowser explodes.

Eggman: Good work! You've just given me all your attack data! you may surrender now and never feel pain again by becoming one of my robot slaves, or you may leave to world 4, its your choice.

Eggman walks into the open and Mario, still on the ground, hurls a fireball at him, but it goes right through.

Eggman: Did you really think I would come in person? you may leave.

Cody: Give our... friends back.

Suddenly Sonic falls from the ceiling.

Sonic: Ma... Mario?

Eggman: I tortured him, beat him, and removed his shoes. he won't be able to even move for months!

Mario eats a small mushroom which gives him enough strength to pick up Sonic in his arms.

Kody: What about Shadow?

Eggman: He's a born villain, whether he likes it or not. I've mind controlled him, and he works for me now. BWA GWA HA HAH AHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Mario: I heard Bowser laughing too...

Ryan: Oghhhhhgh.. we better get going.

So after a couple hours when they regain a small amount of energy, everyone slowly crawls out of the castle, except Mario, Who forces himself to carry the helpless Sonic. Instead of heading to world 4, they go to Peach's castle to recover and Sonic stays in the hospital, to recover from there brutal beating.

BWA HA HA HA HA... NOW THAT WE HAVE THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, THE KOOPA ARMY, EGGMANS ROBOT ARMY, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, AND OUR SUPPED UP SELVES, WE ARE INVINCIBLE!!! Hey, where are the chaos emeralds? Those pieces of junk?

I threw them out, they were ugly. Where do the koopas take their trash? We teleport it to space, and drop it back down to earth, scattering it everywhere, thus ending GLOBAL CLEANING!!!

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 recovery

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 6

After their brutal beating, The gang heads back to the castle.

Luigi: Ohuuuuohggg... I wish the author wasn't so cruel.

Author: I'm going to have to let that one go, your beat to the point of death.

Luigi passes out from pain.

Daisy: Kody, Ryan? Would you like some tea?

Ryan: For the...billionth time... no!

Kody: Sure.

Mario: Now that I have my strength back, I can care for you as DOCTER MARIO!

Daisy: MARIO!!! FOR THE 16th TIME! YOU'RE NOT BETTER YET!!!

Mario goes unconscious.

(Everyone's lying in beds by the way.)

Luigi: (who just woke up) I hope Sonics doing better than we are.

HE'S NOT

Doctor: Sonic doesn't have enough strength to wake up from his sleep, so we can't feed him mushrooms!

Sonic: Gugugh... sure amy, I'll marry you... NO! kids? but we just got marrrrrrieeddd...zzzzzzzzzzz

Nurse: His conditions getting worse.

Doc: He's waking up!

Sonic: Hi Tails, hi Knuckles.

Doctor: Did he call me Tails?

Nurse: DID HE CALL ME KNUCKLES?!?HE SHALL DIE!!!!

Doctor: SECURITY!!! THERES A MADWOMAN ON THE LOSE!!!

Doctor: Here sonic, eat these mushrooms.

Sonic: Pizza? Ok…

Sonic eats the mushrooms and he stops seeing things for a couple minutes before he passes out again.

Sonic: Mario, don't kill Amy... I didn't kill Peach... It was the cookie monster... NOOOOO...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Back at the Castle:

Daisy: Eat your mushrooms dear!

Luigi: YOUR HOTT! passes out

Kody: I'm feeling much better... Ryan, do you want to connect with me on Mario Party Ds?

Ryan: Sure... WAIT... how did you get that? It hasn't been finished yet!

Kody: Daisy went into the future.

Ryan: Let me see!

Kody: Here.

Ryan: That's Custom Robo... idiot!

Kody: Ohhhhh... I was wondering why you fought robots in every minigame! passes out

Mario: Peach... Now that we killed Bowser... and there's no more threat to the Mushroom Kingdom... will... you... marry me? But why? I thought we had a serious relationship! Bowser jr.?

So what if he doesn't have a dad! Yes... I would be sad if my dad died when I was that young.

We could bring him into our family! Whaddya mean I wouldn't be a good father? What? You think he wouldn't fit in with the rest of the mushrooms? So now are we just going to leave him? Whaddya mean there's no us? You're my girlfriend! Noo... please don't leave me for Luigi! He helped me destroy Bowser! It was his idea! I do to take responsibility for my actions! Fine! If you get Luigi, then I'll take Daisy!!! Arrrgghh... I can't believe I fell in love with you! I'll bet you loved Bowser! this has nothing to do with his son at all! all you care about his your perfect man, Bowser!

He's not even Human! How can a reptile have feelings? I figured it out! Bowser never kidnapped you! it was just a master plan! he didn't want our kingdom, he wanted YOU! And you wanted him? I loved you! And you used me! ITS NOT FAIR! I wasn't the villain! He was! He pretended to be! WHAT! Daisy says she hates me? Then who will be my gf? NO! Don't leave! If you leave... I'LL GO BACK TO PAULINE!!! sob What? Really? We can get married? YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! Sorry I mentioned Pauline honey. Yes... after all... I... did..save you... yes... we could just kill Bowser jr. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Daisy: sigh Every one of them still hallucinates.

Luigi gets out of bed and walks up to Daisy

Luigi: Would you marry me?

Daisy: Really? This is the best day ever! Ohhhh. wait, your hallucinating again. sigh

Luigi passes out.

A couple days later:

Daisy: I'm glad that your all back to normal!

Kody and Ryan are playing the Wii, and Luigi and Mario are eating pasta.

Daisy: Don't forget your mushrooms!

Mario: Lets go see how Sonic's doing!

Kody: Yaaahh!

Ryan: Whatever.

At the hospital:

doctor: Are you Sonic's friends?

Ryan: Sort of... He's more like our weapon.

doctor: Well, he's doing much better. He can talk and move his head. not much else. he doesn't hallucinate anymore. He should be better in a couple months.

Mario: Hey buddy! How do you feel?

Sonic: Terrible.

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Nurse! I'm hallucinating again!

Nurse: He's real.

Sonic: You guys have to rescue Shadow before Eggman takes over both our worlds!

Luigi: We're not going anywhere without you!

Tails: Cause we're a team!

Ryan slaps Tails in the face.

Tails: Sonic, I brought you some rings!

Sonic: Great! These idiots only give me mushrooms to feel better!

Nurse: And what's a ring going to do?

Amy: HI SONIC!!!

Luigi: (in a musical tone) HOOOOOTTTTT!

Sonic: Hey Amy!

Amy: I brought you your favorite! Chilidogs!

Sonic: Yayy!!!

(seriously, in case you didn't know, Sonics favorite food really is chili dogs. I used to be a major sonic fan, I should know)

Later after Sonic inhales chili dogs:

Amy: Could you guys go away for a while?

Everyone: Ok! Bye Sonic!

Sonic: NOOO! WAIT!

Amy shuts the curtains. She starts kissing Sonic and Sonic can't do anything about it because he can't move. And after a few hours of her kissing him, he promises to marry her after he defeats Eggman once and for all.

End of chapter 6!


	7. Authors notes IMPORTANT

EXTRA CHAPTER

AUTHOR NOTES:

I have lots of mood swings so the story can change from funny to sad to drama to romance.

I put myself into the fic and talk to the characters. its fun.

Sometimes I forget what Im writing about and the conversations go on forever.

My fans wouldn't care if I went back to correct my spelling errors (I hope)

I Dont cuss in this story

Many characters get teased and beat up along the way.

I don't own anything in this fic.

2 of the characters are not copyrighted and belong to a fellow writer.

I sometimes forget what's happening in a story when I write, and then write the oppisite of it. for example, I wrote that peach got kidnapped, forgot, and wrote that she was in her castle.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC BUT I DID MAKE CHICKEN STRIP LAND, VIDEOGAME LAND, A GIANT GOOMBA WITH A KOOPA SHELL AND METAL HANDS, AND A ROBOT BOWSER.


	8. Chapter 7 meet 473

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 7

After Sonic fully recovers, the gang heads to the 5th world.

Author: This chapter will be in story format.

Mario and Sonic and their team are walking across world 5 when they hear something rustling in the bushes. "I think we're being watched" Luigi proclaimed. Suddenly a green koopa came out and walked up to them. Mario stared at him evilly and the koopa stared right back.

"Hey, what's your name little buddy?" Sonic asked. "Number 473, but you can call me Troopa."

"He's not a little buddy, he's one of Bowsers minions!" Mario exclaimed. "Was, was one of Bowsers minions, but no longer." "Why?" Sonic asked. " Bowser teamed up with Eggman and Eggman wants to turn us into robots!" "You can come with us! We're headed to beat Eggman once and for all!" "Okay, but what about Bowser?" "Bowser merged with Eggmans newest creation, and now is mind controlled. If we defeat Eggman, Bowser will no doubt escape from our grasp." "273" Mario whispered. "I'll be able to show you all how Bowsers trap work as well!" "Hey, green cap! Don't take another step!" "Why not?" Luigi replied. He then picked up a rock, and dropped it where he was about to step. It transformed into a robot Goomba. "Scary" Sonic mumbled. So after a while of walking and discussing Sonic's reasons to defeat Eggman, they stoped for lunch. "Wow, you guys are really nice, I've never had buddies like you before!" "Would you like some fresh baked mushrooms?" Luigi asked. "Sure!" Koopa replied. "How did you get fresh baked mushrooms Luigi?" Mario asked. You notice that Luigi brought his mansion shrunk strapped to his back. "The professor gave me a shrink tool that lets me shrink or enlarge anything in the house, so I brought the house with me!" Luigi replied. "Lets hit the hay." Sonic said. "Okay" everyone said. and Luigi enlarged a few beds from the house to sleep on. "Do you think there's any Boos around here?" The Koopa asked. "Who cares, all of us against a Boo? The Boo would be scared!" Kody said. "Why don't you sleep in a bed Troopa?" Luigi asked. " I sleep in my shell." "Well, you could put your shell in the bed!" "Okay"

Mario looked with disgust at how much everyone liked the Koopa. he knew he would be bad news.

FLASHBACK

Toadsworth: Mario! Bowser has created a super plan to take over the kingdom! He has entrusted it to a koopa family in the country, there won't be anything to stop you.

Mario went to the place and knocked on the cottage door. When a little koopa answered and saw the big scary human, he ran to his room. Mario opened the door and walked in. the Mother and father were eating dinner. When they saw him, the mother screamed and hid in her shell. The father crouched behind the chair he sat. "What do you want from us?" he studdered. "The plans, where are the plans? The entire kingdom is in danger! Bowser will destroy us all!" Mario yelled."

I don't know what your talking about. Bowser has nothing to do with us. He was our king until we moved here, to the country!" "Your lying! " Mario pulled the helpless koopa out of his shell and strangled him. "Please don't hurt him!" the female koopa pleaded. Mario said again:" NUMBER 275, where are the plans!" "I don't know!" The little koopa listened from his room. The koopas are very weak outside there shell, and Mario onaccidentally killed him. The wife screamed. Mario's cell phone rang. it was Toadsworth. "Mario, attention Mario! we got the coordinates wrong! the plans are held by a Paratroopa!" Mario yelled " IM SORRY! " and ran out of the door.

as he ran, he heard:" I number 273, will avenge you father!!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Mario had been dreaming, but something woke him up. It was something he recognized from a long time ago. It was something ticking, it ticked faster and faster and faster. Mario yelled "Luigi!"

As he looked into his lap and found a bob-omb. Luigi threw Mario a jug of water, and before it exploded, cooled down. Mario examined it and realized it was alive. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. but the boss says if I don't blow myself up on you, then he'll make my life miserable." the bob-omb said. He blew up a little bit, and turned Mario black. " There, I did what you asked me to, now I wanna go home!" as the badly bruised bob-omb said as he limped back into the wilderness. "Poor guy, he wasn't bad at all, he was forced to do it." Luigi said. "I'm done hurting him" Koopa whispered.

End of chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 8 in your face eggman

Mario In Another Dimension

Chapter 8

"Guys, wake up!" said Koopa. "I DIDN"T STEAL THE PASTA!" Mario yelled as he chewed on his pillow, then his eyes opened as he looked at the creeped out Koopa. "Mushroomers have such problems with pasta." Koopa whispered. " Kody, Ryan, are you guys asleep?" Koopa said as he pulled down their covers. To his surprise, they were both playing their Ds's. I almost beat Final Fantasy 3! Kody and Ryan both shouted at the same time. "NO I DID!" they both yelled at each other again. "Oh, hey Troopa" Ryan said. " Do you want to play Super Mario 64 Ds with us?" Kody asked. "I don't have one" Koopa said. "We bought an extra Ds just so other people can play with us!" Kody said. So they played their Ds's until everybody woke up. When Luigi awoke, he swapped the beds for chairs, pulled out a stove, and found a birds nest. Everyone had eggs for breakfast at the table he enlarged. After Breakfast Sonic noted that he couldn't run fast because his shoes were gone, so Koopa let him surf on his shell. As they proceeded toward the looming castle, Troopa warned them off every trap. They got into the castle, and an army of Goombas appeared. It only took a few minutes to destroy them with Sonic's spin dash and the Koopas shell. as they proceed, they doors lock behind them. They hear Eggmans voice: "Welcome to world 5, prepare to meet your doom!" Suddenly 6 metal Bowsers fall to the ground. "I have a plan!" Koopa said. he told everyone their weaknesses and attacks, and how so dodge them.

At first the Bowsers threw easily dodgable attacks. Mario and Luigi ran up to a Bowser, and both punched it in the chest. It was a direct hit. It fell to the ground. Sonic turned into a ball and Koopa went in his shell, and they sped straight through the Bowsers core. (note, these are the same Bowsers that beat the crap out of Mario, but knowing its weakness, there easy to beat now.)

Kody and Ryan destroyed another. "Give it up Eggman! You've lost!" Sonic shouted. "That's where you're wrong." came Eggman's voice. Suddenly 10 more Bowsers Dropped down to fight.

"I have another plan." Koopa said. Everyone held hands and ran around in circles until they went super fast. Then Koopa threw a floating device that aloud them to hover. They all flew straight through the 13 Bowsers. (if you read carefully, there were 16 in all.) "Impressive, but can you defeat this? It is nearly invincible!" A Bowser that looks exactly the same as the others drops down. " This one is undefeatable, even by teamwork!" Koopa said. Mario wouldn't give up. he pulled out a star and everyone absorbed its power. They all spun together again and destroyed the robot. "NOOOOO!!!!" Eggman yelled. They then went to world 6. "I'm tired of walking" Kody complained. "I wish we could drive this mini scale R.V. I brought" Ryan said.

GUESS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!

A: They kept complaining

B: They all sat on top of Mario

C: Luigi used his shrink machine to enlarge the R.V.

D: Sonic had to go to the bathroom

E: Bowser appeared and fought Mario 1 on 1

F: Shadow beat up Sonic

G: Tails gave them a magic map to tell them where to go next

H: Amy came and wouldn't leave Sonic alone until he knocked her out with a pan.

I: All of the above

If you chose C, You are correct!

Before they got in the R.V. Kody noticed something shiny. "MY PRECIOUS" he murmured. Just kidding.

Before they got in the R.V. Kody noticed something shiny. "Cool gem. Better not show this to anyone, especially Ryan."

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10 goomba fighting: RV style!

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 10 (Wow, I can't believe I wrote this many.)

Everyone is sitting in the car, doing there own thing. "Did you know that I was the guy who hacked into a computer at e3 and stole the Mario Party ds fics?" Ryan asked.

"NO WAY! Get me some info on Sonic rpg!" Sonic said. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

" I have to go to the bathroom." Koopa said. "AGAIN?" everyone asked.

As everyone got out of the motor home and walked around for a little bit, Koopa noticed something shiny. "Hey, this'll be a cool souviner to show to my friends when I get back."

he said as he picked it up. After Wario rigged the candy machine to give him wads of cash, Everyone stared at the next castle up on the hill. As they stared, Wario found something a huge crystal and picked it up. "I'm gonna be rich! WHA HA HA HA!" he exclaimed.

They got back in the car. As they drove, they noticed something in the distance. "That doesn't look like trees, those are Goombas!" Mario yelled. "I've got a plan, Luigi(whos driving), put the pedal to the metal!" Koopa said. "Is It just me, or is Troopa the only person here whos actually had an idea?" Luigi asked. "Thats the worst idea ever! Luigi's a terrible driver!" Sonic exclaimed. "OH YEAH?" Luigi asked as he pushed his foot as far as it would go. Everyone exept Ryan screamed at the top of there lungs, everyone exept Kody and Ryan that is. "WHO HOO! THIS IS BETTER THAN A ROLLER COASTER!" Ryan yelled. "AND VIDEO GAMES!" Kody added. "yah right" Ryan replied. "Uh oh, theres an army of Goombas in front of us!, There's five in front of the army." Luigi said as he hit one and turned on the the window wipers to wipe off the Goomba pancake. (In my fic theres no blood, so this isn't gory) "Duh! weren't you listening? We've been talking about the army this whole time!" Sonic said. They hit the army. Seeing as they were going at full speed, they went straight through the goombas. They went through hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds And many billions more.

MANY HOURS LATER.

"Many do you think we've gone through?" Mario asked. "10" Wario replied.

Then everyone stared at the big fat loser codenamed "Wario". "What? It was just a guess.

MANY WEEKS LATER.

Script format. WHA HA HA!

Luigi: It's not fair, we've been going through this army for weeks, and the author just skips ahead.

Author: Other people don't want me to write in all the terrible storys you've told on the trip.

Luigi: You didn't like them?

Author: Why would I care if your dad let you drive his car when you were six?

Luigi: You guys said I was a bad driver!

Author: You said you crashed it 30 seconds after he gave you the wheel.

Luigi: And I've had many years to learn from that experience.

Author: You told me after that your parents didn't let you drive a car until you were 19.

Mario: We've been going through this army for weeks! Do something!

Author: Okay.

A big ramp falls onto the goombas. As the truck approaches the ramp, I yell "I command the rv to change into a spacecraft!" As the rv flies of of the ramp, it suddenly transforms into a u.f.o bowl styled spaceship, and helmets drop on the characters heads, forcing information of how to fly the spacecraft to flow through their brains. Luigi puts it on autopilot, hoping to finaly get some sleep after weeks of driving through goombas. The computer announces "requested destination 4 billion miles away." "YES!" Luigi yells as he closes his eyes.

"Esimated arrival time, 2 minutes." "NOOOOOO!" Luigi says as he starts crying. as they leave the ship, luigi finds a shiny rock. "If I ever marry daisy, I'd better turn this into a ring." Luigi happily said.

End of chapter 10. sorry it was so short.

Seeing how it takes a whole day to write a story, Luigi will have plenty of rest before reaching

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!

Next chapter will be short.


	11. Chapter 11 SHADOW!

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 11

Mario and the gang go into the castle and prepare to face Shadow. Shadow falls from the ceiling like the rest of the bosses do. "What's the plan Troopa?" Luigi asked. "How should I know? this is one of Sonic's enemies!" Koopa replied. "I got nothing." Sonic said. Shadow began warping and punching everyone in the face. Before they could retaliate, he had already punched someone else. "If he can warp, than there must be a chaos emerald around here." He called the team together and told them to all say chaos control the next time they spotted Shadow. They did, and as time slowed down, they all began hitting Shadow until they knew he was defeated, and removed the 2 rings on his arms, the ones that gave him unlimited energy. "We have 30 seconds before reverting to normal time." Sonic said. They ripped off the suit he was wearing and found a device on his chest. Knowing it was the mind control device, they ripped it off. Ryan saw a door, busted into it, and found a shiny rock and Sonic's shoes. Sonic put on his shoes and picked up Shadow and the gang left for the last world. Time than started again. "WHAT THE HECK? EVERYBODY JUST DISIPEARED!" Eggman shouted.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 last boss

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 12

The gang heads to the last world as Sonic explains to Shadow what's been happening. The RV stops working. They travel on foot, and find a weapon shop with 100 feet long lightsabers that are weightless, super awesome laser gun bazookas, and some really sweet pistols. I turn into character form and buy each character one of each weapon. Then they proceed to an army of robot Bowsers just like the one that beat them up before. They take Their new giant swords (I hope you realize that the swords are as tall as skyscrapers) and charge their way through them. Thousands of dead Bowsers later, they see the last castle. They have to fight more Bowsers as well as dodge falling boulders and keep from touching lava. Besides Mario yelling "WA HAHA HA HA!!!" every time he fell in lava(Remember Super Mario 64), they made it up fine. They went into the castle. Mario found a huge red ruby and stuffed it in his overalls. as they entered an indoor arena with billions of Koopas, Goombas, Birdos, kidnapped Toads, Kidnapped Yoshis,

and every species in the Mushroom Kingdom all in the stands. "YOUR PRIZE FOR DEFEATING THE REAL BOWSER WILL BE THE PRINCESS PEACH OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, AND AMY ROSE OF PLANET MOBIUS (OR EARTH)." Everyone looks in the direction the voice is coming from, and they see a Giant, super, hyper powered form of the deformed Giga Bowser, (Look on Bowsers profile on the smash bros dojo site) the girls locked in cages, and Dr. Eggman himself in the flesh. Bowser jumps down and prepares to fight. Kody uses tons of magic to lift Bowser into the Air, and Everyone swipes Bowser with their swords, then shoots him with their bazookas. Bowser lands on the ground, and Bowser punches everyone except for Sonic, Shadow, and Koopa, since their so fast. Sonic, Shadow, and Koopa turn into balls and shells and strike Bowser. after they damage him greatly, Bowser manages to crush them under his foot. Mario, Luigi, Ryan, Kody, and Wario each hit Bowser with a hammer, and he fell to defeat. As everyone cheered, Eggman shouted. "DID YOU LIKE THE WARM UP?" as Bowser woke up, and began growing, and growing, and growing. He now had the ability to warp. He beat everyone to the state Sonic was in the hospital. "Peach, throw me the gem you found!" Amy pleaded, so she threw it through the cage. Amy then tossed it down to the arena and Sonic grabbed it. "My... strength... is... returning, this isn't a chaos emerald, it's bigger and more powerful... it must be one of the legendary giga emeralds. The emerald then began glowing extremely bright. Everyone noticed the emeralds they found were glowing too. The gangs strength returned and Shadow shouted "REGROUP!" Everyone went into a circle and held their emeralds to the sky. "Absorb their power!" Sonic shouted. The emeralds left their hands and began spinning into the air, faster and faster, until they merged into one. The power went into the characters as they glowed gold. But Sonic and everyone else didn't turn Super, they turned GIGA! they all grew to the size of the massive Bowser, And started punching him, dashing through him, and shooting massive power blasts at him. But he didn't budge. He was as powerful as them. They battled for what seemed like hours. Finally, everyone joined hands once again, and began spinning at light speed. "I believe in you" Amy and Peach both said. They went straight through Bowser. He exploded, and a tiny, black, unconscious Bowser fell to the ground.

Sonic charged up a massive energy blast and shot it at Eggman, vaporizing him. Sonic flew to Amy and released her from her cage and carried her down to the ground, and Mario rescued Peach and did the same. They then reverted back to their normal selves.

I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S THE END!

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13 THE END OF THE BEGINING

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 13

After Defeating Eggman for the very last time, Bowser went to mushroom jail.

Koopa told Mario he was the one who killed Mario's father for revenge. Koopa took over the Koopa Kingdom and made a peace treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, now that their would never be a threat to the kingdom again, asked Peach to marry him, she accepted, and Mario gave her his giga emerald as a ring. Sonic moved back to Mobius and married Amy now that Eggman was dead, and he also gave her an emerald as a ring . Kody and Ryan happily went back to their creator, Mega Mario. Luigi married Daisy and moved his mansion next to the castle. Wario made a fortune off of his Emerald. Sonic had a son he named Mario, who was a red hedgehog. Mario had a son he named Sonic, Who wore blue overalls and a light blue shirt under it. The kingdoms and Mobius lived in harmony for many, many years.

THE END...well, not really.

Prepare yourself for more continuing chapters! with 2 new main characters, The new Mario the hedgehog, and Sonic the plumber!


	14. Chapter 14 a new beginning

Mario in Another Dimension 2!

I am happy to say that even though I don't own everything Nintendo and Sega made, a ton of characters are mine.

Chapter 14 or 1.

It has been about 13 years since the world was saved from Eggman.

Scientists have found a way to bring Mobius into Mario's dimension and portals so they can warp from one kingdom to the next. Every month Mario's family, Luigi's family, Sonic's family, and Koopa's family got together. The new Mario and Sonic were even better heroes than their parents. Both were able to run at the speed of sound, were extremely agile with jumps and flips, and both had a natural gift for sword fighting. Once again they fought with swords as their parents boringly talked. They became great friends. They also played with Koopa's son, Tail's son Timothy, Knuckles son Knuckles jr. but everyone called him "Knuckster", Luigi's daughter Emily, and Kody and Ryan who haven't changed.

Character bios: (all characters are around the age of 13 or 14.)

Mario the hedgehog.

Abilities: Running at the speed of sound, extremely agile, can skateboard and snowboard, and a sword fighter.

Looks: He looks like Sonic but he is red instead of blue.

Sonic the plumber

Abilities: Running at the speed of sound, extremely agile, skateboarder ,and a sword fighter.

Looks: He looks like Mario but has blue overalls and a light blue shirt under it.

Koopa

Abilities: He has a special shell that allows him to ram through people, can run at high speeds, can skateboard, and is really cool.

Looks: Looks the same as his father (as all Koopas do) except he always wears nice shades.

Timothy Prower

Abilities: He has to Tails like his father so he can fly, and he can skateboard.

Looks: He is a fox, and he's green with blue stripes

Knuckster

Abilities: everything his father could do.

Looks: he's brown.

Emily

Abilities: Always carries a lot of health for other characters, can float with her dress, and can dodge attacks nicely.

Looks: She looks like a young version of Peach, and wears a beautiful purple dress.

Characteristics: Unlike her mother, she's nice, cute, sweet, and everybody likes her. especially Sonic.

Kody

Abilities: magic and a big hammer

Looks: wears overalls like Mario

Ryan

Abilities: all kinds of stuff but most importantly his weapon is a spear.

Looks: wears armor.


	15. Chapter 15 Revenge of Bowser Sort of

Mario in Another Dimension

I must give a lot of credit to MegaMario A.K.A MasterRob. He made the entire plot of this section of Mario in Another Dimension and has helped me in this fic. Kody and Ryan belong to him. I almost created every character not in a crystal star except Bowser , Patrick, Kody, and Ryan. Also, Sonic the plumber and Emily will for an unknown reason will not be related. And the humor

chapter 15

It was the end of the month, and everyone was gathered at the park. Suddenly Bowser ran up to all of them, holding a bunch of crystal stars. "Why aren't you in jail?" The old Mario asked. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! YOU ALL SHALL DIE!!!" Bowser yelled. He lifted the crystal stars too the sky, and Mario the plumber, Sonic the hedgehog, Luigi , Knuckles , Tails, Peach, Koopa, Daisy, Amy, a yellow sponge, and Wario were each trapped in a star. Then the stars began glowing. In a flash of light, they vanished.

Bowser fell to the ground. All of the characters began beating him up and he started crying. "What the heck?" Mario the hedgehog asked. "Why are all of you hurting me? I didn't do anything!" Bowser said as he wept. "Mario, I think the stars made Bowser good." Sonic the plumber whispered in his ear. Suddenly a big, pink, loser, whoops, I mean starfish ran up to everyone. "WHA HA HA HAHA!! SPONGEBOBS GONE!" he cried. "Do you know anything about his disappearance?" Mario the hedgehog asked. "All I know is that 11 stars have captured 11 heroes inside them, and they have been scattered across the universe. The stars a have turned a certain villain good, and a strange man is trying to recover them."

Patrick replied. "Wow! Thanks for the help buddy!" Kody exclaimed. "Huh? What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I DON'T WANT DETENTION! I was only reading this newspaper article that said "Crystal stars have scattered across the universe! " Don't kill me!" Patrick screamed. "Yep, another stupid character" Ryan whispered. "Maybe if we go to your home world and save your buddy sponge bob, we'll find a clue to find our parents!" Timothy said. "Bowser we're sorry for hurting you, you can come with us on our trip!" Emily said as she comforted the dragon. (Bowser is now the size of every other character, but a bit smaller.) "She is so nice" Sonic said as he looked at her, smiling. "What is your name?" Koopa asked the star. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he said as he started drooling. "Well, what is it?" Koopa said as he began to get annoyed. "Uhhh… 22!" He proudly said. "What is 11 + 11?" Koopa asked. "uhhhhhh… Patrick!" He shouted. "I knew that would work" Koopa whispered as he snickered. "We should probably go back to our house to rest more." Knuckster said. So everyone headed to Knuckster's house, and Patrick almost died because he needed air instead of water until Koopa got so annoyed he shoved a goldfish bowl on Patrick's head. At the house everyone practiced their combat skills including Bowser who burned down the house from his breath. Then everyone practiced outside. Mario and Sonic didn't need practice because they already were masters at swords. After a few days of practice,

Everyone headed to Mario's house to stock up on supplies. They took plenty of rings and life mushrooms, the skyscraper swords their parents used to take down Eggman, the laser pistols, the bazookas, and a first aid kit and a ton of other small weapons. Although they didn't know how to use them, each character took a chaos emerald except for Kody and Bowser. The next morning they had a huge breakfast and supped up the old RV and made it be able to fly and go underwater. They made it steel, and Painted the whole thing chrome as well as putting in unbreakable windows. Then they took an entire supermarket and shrunk it so they would have as much food as they wanted on the trip. They also enlarged the RV and put in a dining room table, a theater, individual furnished rooms, a giant weapons room, a room full of space and underwater gear, a dance room, a video game room, and lots of expensive stuff only billionaires get. "THIS'LL BE THE BEST TRIP EVER!!!!" Mario and Sonic exclaimed. "Are you forgetting about our parents?" Everyone said except Kody because he was too busy singing "on the road again…" until Ryan smacked him in the face.

End of chapter 15

3 words: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I made everyone wait so long I had to write a long chapter.

Please, if you liked this, tell you friends to read it. I need more viewers. I want lots of people to read, so many people that my friends recommend it to me! But that will never happen. sigh


	16. Chapter 16 Bikkini Bottom

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 16

World 1: Bikkini Bottom

Everyone was riding in the RV that was driving through the water like a boat. "When are we going to get to Bikini Bottom?" Patrick asked. Everyone cracked up laughing. Patrick didn't know why they were laughing, so he just started laughing with them. Suddenly in the distance Sonic (who's driving) noticed something in the horizon. "Just keep driving." Patrick said with a grin on his face as he tried his best to look cool. "Hey, look! Its an island with a palm tree!" Mario shouted. Sure enough, it was. They got closer and closer until they were about to hit it, but Sonic kept driving. "Don't worry about it, its just a mirage." Patrick said. Cody noticed Sonic was asleep. "MARIO!!! SONICS BEHIND THE WHEEL AND HE'S ASLEEP!!!" He shouted. Everyone but Patrick (Who was asleep under a rock which he packed in the RV) tried to pull Sonic out of his seat, but they were to late. Right before they hit the tree, Emily hit a red button. Everyone fell onto the ground. "The gravity is so strong… I can't move… what the heck was the button you pressed?" said Knuckster as he struggled to move his arms. "It creates extra gravity so things don't fly around." Timothy answered. In a split second, they hit the tree, and everyone's heads started vibrating for the next 5 minutes. "tttttthhhhaaaaaatttttt hhhhhuuurrrtttttt" Koopa said as his teeth chattered and he hit the red button so they could move again.

Suddenly the tree fell, and the RV began sinking in the sand. "WERE GOING TO DIE!!!" Timothy yelled as he ran around in circles. As they sank, they realized they weren't sinking, the RV was on a elevator going down into the ground. The RV was then sucked into a tube in the underground wall, and the RV landed on a huge helicopter landing pad. Everyone left the RV and proceeded to a large door. They came into a room with a very large oak tree. They then noticed they were in a dome, and outside of it was nothing but water. They looked up at the sky outside and saw clouds that were shaped like flowers.

Then a squirrel walking on two feet climbed out of the tree. "Howdy, What are'yall doin in my treedome?" the squirrel asked. "Oh hey Sandy! What are you doing here?" Patrick asked. "It's my house, Patrick." she replied. "What are you?" Sandy asked Mario. "No time to explain, have you seen someone frozen in a star?" Koopa asked. "Well, Plankton has enslaved the town, and he is powering his latest robot by some kind of super energy source in the shape of a star, that might be it. I am the only person in Bikinni Bottom not in danger, Plankton can't penetrate this dome." she replied. "Well, we need to make a plan to defeat Plankton once and for all!" Timothy exclaimed. So they spent the next couple hours creating a plan, getting the necessary weapons from the RV and supplies, playing video games, and practicing their fighting skills.

It was time to wage a war. Timothy designed invisible suits for everyone to wear, making them able to breath and making it so they could move, walk, talk, and fight as if they were on land. He made the weapons able to function underwater. They left the treedome in their RV, and went out to fight Plankton. Plankton saw their attack from the Chum Bucket, and sent in an army of super sized robot plankton to stop them. They were as big as buildings. Instead of just attacking the RV, the plankton zapped buildings with their eyes as well, and began destroying the city. The RV swerved around the plankton, and began firing missles at them. "5 down, ten thousand to go." Knuckster said as he hung on t his seat. "We're all out of ammo!" Timothy shouted as he slide the RV behind a building. "BWA HA HA I WILL DESTROY YOU!" a plankton said as he zapped the building they hid behind. To his surprise, everyone was of the RV. Mario turned into a ball as Sonic hit him with a hammer, flinging him through the robot. He flew around and landed back on the RV. As the RV swerved around robots and buildings, Everyone but Timothy (Who's driving) on top of the RV swung their giant swords at the robots, and fired the bazookas at them. To Patrick's surprise, the pistols weren't very effective. They flew under a robot and threw a bob-omb into its mouth as they passed. "There's too many of them!" Kody shouted. "Dude, you've been watching to much TV." Ryan yelled as he shot his bazooka at another robot. "He's right, we have to get to the Chum Bucket and shut down those robots!" Sandy said while she karate-chopped a plankton. Timothy drove the RV to a giant bucket.

Everyone got back in the RV. Ryan and Kody played Wii in the gaming room, Knuckster watched a blue-ray movie in the theator, Mario practiced with his swords, and Sonic and Emily romantically danced in the dance hall. (Why the heck would they be dancing before they fought a super-villian?) Ok scratch that, Emily was putting on makeup and Sonic was scarfing down pasta. "I't isn't fair! You guys get to relax while I drive!" Timothy complained in the front seat. They had been driving all day, with the army behind them. It was the evening now, and everyone but Knuckster ate dinner together. (He gave Timothy a little break.) Sandy drove for the rest of the night. It was 3:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep, exept Sandy, Kody, and Ryan. (They were busy playing ds, those rpgs can addict you.) Suddenly a giant robot jellyfish appeared in front of the RV. When Sandy woke up everyone, they just thought she was seeing things because she hadn't slept. She dragged them over to the window and they saw for themselves. The jellyfish launched a electric attack at the RV, but to no effect, the RV was practically indestructible. But it still caused a major problem, Sandy couldn't see where she was driving. Everyone got on top of the RV and began fighting the jelly. By the time they destroyed it, they found they were inside a massive castle, which was more like a haunted castle.

They kept driving for hours, but nothing happened. They finally stepped put of the RV and walked around. Mario noticed a switch on one of the walls. He sped up to it and hit it. The castle disappeared and they found they were in a laboratory. "WHA HA HA HA!!! SO YOU FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT. AFTER MY JELLYFISH RIGGED YOUR RV TO COME HERE, YOU HAVE BEEN IN AN OPTICAL ILLUSION THIS ENTIRE TIME! BUT NEVERMIND THAT, BECAUSE WHILE I DISTRACTED YOU, I CREATED A BOMB THAT WILL DESTROY BIKKINI BOTTOM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! BUT FIRST I WILL FINISH YOU!!!" Plankton's voice said as he laughed evily. "This must be one evil super-villian." Emily said as she shivered. Then a jellyfish about a hundred times larger than the original one (which was the size of the RV) came down from the ceiling. Then as everyone ran for the RV, a hole opened in the ground, and the RV fell down it. "NOO! How will we fight without weapons?" Timothy cried. "I think we'll manage." Mario said with a grin on his face. The jellyfish now proceeded to ground level. They saw the star in the jellyfish, with Spongebob and Tails inside. Patrick pulled out a small jelly fishing net out of his belly-button and charged the jelly. It just zapped him and sent him flying into the wall. "Patrick just gets stupider and stupider." Sandy said as she put her hand in her face. Sandy went up and began karate-chopping it, and Mario and Sonic pulled out the swords they wore on their backs and began cutting off jelly fishing tenticles, but they just grew back. The jellyfish then grabbed everyone and shocked them and drained their energy until they were helpless. Emily was the only one who didn't get caught, so she got everyone rings and mushrooms and first aid kits once the jelly dropped them. "My Dad once told me that the only way to find your true strength is to feel it inside of you." Sonic said. Everyone did, and they all began glowing. "This can't be for real!" Knuckster exclaimed as he felt the power surge through him. "According to my computer analisis, it's the giga emeralds giving us this energy." Timothy stated. "No wonder these were so important to our parents." Emily said. They each charged through the jelly until it exploded, and they all reverted back to their original selves.

When the dust cleared, they saw a tiny bug on the ground as well as a diamond star, with the old fox and a sponge inside. It was as small enough to fit in your hand. Timothy looked at his dad inside, and a tear fell from his eye. He could see his dad's eye look in his direction. He surged his newfound power through his hands and into the star. It began growing until it was the size of one of the characters. The star opened in two, and Tails exclaimed: "Timothy! I'm so glad to see you! I knew you could do it!" Then he fell out of the star but Timothy caught him. He explained that the more Plankton used the star, the more energy was drained from his body. He had no power whatsoever. Timothy handed him the chaos emerald he possessed, and Tails used it to bring back his strength. Then SpongeBob walked out, and Sandy and Patrick ran to him and hugged him. They got a couple Krabby Patties for him to give him more strength. "If you guys lost that much power in this amount of time, how much power will everyone else lose by the time we get to them?" Mario asked. "This isn't over! I will destroy all of you!!!" Plankton shouted as SpongeBob held him in his hand. "So that's Plankton? He's kind of cute!" Emily said as she took him from Sponge Bob . Patrick gave her a glass jar to put him in. Sandy decided to come with them on their journey because she was bored.

End of chaper 16

wow, thats a long chapter. I hope the fightings not getting to old.


	17. Chapter 17 Dream Land

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 17

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank MegaMario for helping me with ideas and stuff since I began writing this story. I also think I need a new disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS OBVIOUSLY, AS EVERYONE KNOWS NINTENDO DOES. I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR HIS FRIENDS, SEGA DOES. I DO NOT OWN CODY AND RYAN, MEGAMARIO DOES (I don't know if they are copyrighted. I don't think you can copyright something at 14 or 15 years old) I DO OWN (more like created) MARIO THE HEDGEHOG, SONIC THE PLUMBER, TIMOTHY, AND EMILY (technically since they have the same character design as Nintendo's and Sega's characters I guess they aren't original characters). And nobody's going to even care if I didn't write that junk. Next, we need a complete list of every character that is currently in a star.

In crystal stars:

Tails, Peach, Knuckles, Amy, Koopa, Daisy, Wario, Sonic, Mario

OK LETS START THE CHAPTER!

Everyone was sitting down eating lunch in the RV, (That means everyone, Tails upgraded the RV to go on autopilot) talking about everything that had happened. "I was taking a walk in a park when I first saw Plankton, thankfully he didn't see me. I used my new teleported thingimagigier to get home. I then watched TV and saw that Plankton took control of Bikkini Bottom, right as you guys showed up. At first I thought you guys were assassins out to kill me!" Sandy said. 'Well that's funny, I was just watching TV under my rock, and I didn't see anything!" Patrick said.

FLASHBACK

"What a fun day of jellyfishing! I can't wait to hit the couch and watch TV!" Patrick said as he sat down. "Ha Ha Ha! I love this show!" He said as he stared at a blank screen, he didn't know how to install cable or satillite.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Me and my brother were in our house, when suddenly we were zapped inside the RV. It's a good thing I had a bag of both our clothes and weapons, because Kody had just got out of the shower!" Ryan said as everyone laughed. "I was in a towel! You always leave out the details." Kody said angrily. "Its true, he was wearing a towel when he showed up." Mario said with a mouthful of food. "I was talking about real estate when Bowser showed up." Tails said with a grin. "You really have changed Tails." Kody said as Ryan nodded. "We need to know where the rest of our parents are!" Sonic said as he slammed his fist on the table. Everyone stared at him, until Tails noted "I heard Plankton talking to someone. I heard him mention Dream Land. I made a tracker, that locates any location in the universe so we could find this place." Tails said as he picked up a rectangular device, almost like a GameBoy. "Great! I can't wait to see my parents again! Who do you think will be in the next crystal shard?" Emily asked with a beautiful smile on her face. Sonic was imagining her running into his arms, like in a movie and that they lived happily ever after. "Hello? Sonic? Why the heck are you staring at me like that?" Emily asked. "Huh? Bowser kidnapped the princess AGAIN? Ok I'll grab my things. Their right here on the shelf." Sonic said as he grabbed Mario's nose. "SONIC!" Emily said, almost yelling this time. "Oh, what the heck? I was just daydreaming about me and Emily, and then somebody screamed my name, and Then had almost a dream we were back to before Mario met everyone from Sonic's universe, and I was Mario and we went to defeat Bowser." Sonic said as he noticed his hand on Mario's nose. "Wait, that doesn't make sense, you were daydreaming, Emily yelled, and then you had a dream? Hmm… maybe you drank food poisoning." Timothy said. "Rats, I wanted to be the one to poison him." Patrick said as he concealed a jar of tartar sauce. Before Sonic had a chance to answer Tails, Emily said "WAIT, what were you daydreaming about?". "Um, nothing, I was just thinking about… pasta! Yah, that's it." Sonic said as he tried not to get embarrassed. "Mushroomers have such problems with pasta." Koopa said. "I remember back when the original Koopa said that. Good times, good times." Kody whispered. "OK, ALL YOU GUYS ARE DOING IS TALKING RANDOMLY! I DON'T THINK ANYTHING YOUR TALKING ABOUT IS EVEN FUNNY! GET ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!" A mysterious voice said. "Yep, it's the author. My dad told me he sent metal sonic to beat him up once." Sonic said. "HEY! ITS NOT MY FAULT HE ATTACKED ME!" I said. "Wait guys, I think I got something, I found Dream Land! It's in space! I have the RV on autopilot to go their right now!" Tails said as the RV transformed into a spaceship. As they took off, everyone got in a spacesuit. NEXT STOP, DREAMLAND!

Once they got in space, Tails gave everyone a few minutes to enjoy "flying". Everyone had fun floating around, but in a few minutes Tails turned on artificial gravity. They flew all the way to Dream Land. Strange enough, they didn't exactly get a landing party. Cannons were mounted and fired at the ship. Tails was of course to good of a pilot to let one even get near the ship. As they approached again they heard people screaming "It's one of N.M.E's monsters! Only Kirby can save us now!" No he won't, I will! I'll order another monster to take out this one, and no one will stop me! Especially Kirby!" A voice boomed as a cage came out of the castle with kircy inside. "No! The king's got Kirby!" "All he wants is to be a hero!" "Without Kirby, we're toast!" Came the voices of the townsfolk, carrying pitchforks and torches. "Sounds like these guys think we're alien monsters!" Mario proclaimed. "technically, we pretty much are." Tails added.

They realized that the RV being literally invincible, wouldn't get scratched by a cannonball, so they decided to land. So they got out. "ATTENTION, ALIEN LIFE FORMS, WE MEAN YOU NO HARM!" Mario exclaimed through a speaker-phone. "Ah, I remember when Luigi said that, good times, good times." Kody said as he rested on the wheel of the RV. They talked the citizens into thinking that they were not monsters, and that they were aliens. "So your just like Kirby!" A little female uhh, whatever the heck she was. "Uh, what the heck is a Kirby?" Emily asked. "He's a pink little alien, shorter than me, and he defeats lots of monsters to save the town!" The girl replied. "HA HA HA! THAT'S HILLARIOUS! WHAT KIND OF LITTLE MONSTERS DOES HE FIGHT, GRASSHOPPERS? POTATO BUGS? BEES? HA HA HA!" Knucksters yelled as he laughed. Emily slapped him in the face. "Your acting like a jerk! Laughing at a little girl? Your sick." Emily said scoldingly. "I WILL STOP THOSE MONSTERS, AND I WILL BE THE HERO, NOT KIRBY!!!" The king's voice boomed from the castle. "Sounds like he's got some ego problems." Timothy noted. (pretend Bowser's been here the whole time, I just forgot about him, he's been in a box) "Well, we're dead, if a monster comes of course." Bowser said.

Suddenly the roof of the castle opened, and out of it flew a HUGE dragon, bigger than the castle itself. Everyone ran for the RV, but the dragon grabbed it, and threw it into the castle. The whole castle came down from the impact. Luckily for Kirby, the lock on the door of his cage broke. Even with the Giga's powers, everyone was evenly matched against it. Mario and Sonic ran around at the speed of sound, slashing their swords, Bowser breathed fire as it blew fire back, Timothy and Tails used some laser guns and shot them from the sky, Kody used magic, Ryan used all of his powers, Emily healed each of the characters with all of her health, Patrick threw a jar of mayo at it(which obviously had no effect), and Sandy karate-chopped its weak points. They were winning by a landslide. But, the battle turned the tide, as the dragon shook them all off, and quenched them all with fire. He began charging them, and succeeded in doing so. Emily managed to give them more health however, and they created a plan. Tails and Timothy dropped everyone on the dragon, as well as a small box. Mario opened the lid of the box, and pressed the red button that was inside. It turned into a giant saddle and landed perfectly on the dragon, crushing everyone in the process. As they crawled out from under the saddle and on top of it, they discovered a small handle. Tails pulled it, but nothing happened. Bowser pulled it, and with all of his strength, he figured out he could control the dragon. He made the dragon fly next to the RV, which was still undamaged, unlike the castle it sat in. Timothy drove the RV up it's tail, and they flew the RV to the other end of the world. There it was scary and deserted, filled with dark canyons. They decided to let the dragon go there. When they released it however, it attacked them again. Everyone crawled in the RV, as the dragon launched a deadly fireball, 100 times larger than the RV. THEY WERE DOOMED. As death approached the RV, a little pink ball jumped on top of the RV, opened its mouth, and began literally sucking in the fireball. He then transformed, with fire on his head. The little girl appeared at the top of the canyon and yelled "Wabbo! The warp star!" (At least I think that's what she says) A star flew down to Kirby as he jumped on, dodging fireballs an firing his own. The characters watched in awe at the little guy fight the dragon. "In your face!" Emily shouted at Knuckster. Kirby and the dragon both lost almost all of their power after fighting for almost an hour. The dragon shot a fireball at Kirby, it hit his warpstar, and it plummeted to the ground. Then, it exploded, along with Kirby. He flew into space, screaming "PIYO!" and plummeted back to earth. "That has so got to hurt." Mario said as he watched him fall. "Did he say pie oh? Does he just want pie or something?" Knuckster said as he chuckled. Emily slapped him again. He hit earth, hard. As the dust cleared, they saw a hole in the ground. Kirby slowly pulled out of it, he was black and blue, with tons of bruises. He no longer had fire on his head. The dragon, crawled up to Kirby even though he had little strength left. He charged up a much larger fireball, probably enough to go through a mansion. Kirby backed up, and fell back into the little hole. He couldn't move for 2 reasons. The first reason was because he had absolutely no strength left at all. The second reason is because he was stuck in a hole. Kirby closed his eyes. He could hear his little friend yell "KIRBY!!! NOOO!". This was it, he would never have a slice of cheesecake again, he would never say goodbye to his friends. He closed his eyes tighter as he remembered that he hadn't made up with his friend after she was angry at him. He waited a few minutes, then opened his eyes. Why wasn't he dead yet? He saw the dragon in flames. He tried his hardest to look above him and he saw another dragon, much smaller, flaming the big dragon with fire. He looked back at the big dragon, and saw nothing but a skeleton. The smaller dragon pulled him out of the hole. "Piyo…" Kirby said looking scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm Bowser, and I'm a good guy!" Bowser said as he put him down. "He used to be." Sonic whispered.

Everyone went back to the town. Everyone recognized the team as heros. They went into the king's castle in their RV. Another car was driving towards them, with a cannon on the back. "This is king D.D.D! Get your cruddy vehicle out of my way!" D.D.D yelled as he approached. They kept driving and driving, and driving. The kings assistant grabbed the cannon and fired at them, but it didn't leave a scratch. The cars hit. One car kept driving without a scratch and turned around to see the one upside down on the ground. Can you guess which was which? They got out of the RV, and walked up to the fallen car, and the king crawled out. Bowser grabbed him, and shook him upside down. Out of his pocket fell another crystal star. This one was like an emerald. Not a chaos emerald, a normal emerald. Sonic held it in his hands, looking at his mother, Peach, inside it. The star started growing until Peach was life-size. She fell out of it, but this time everyone caught her. Emily gave her health. Peach hugged Sonic for a few minutes. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Mom! Don't do that in front of my friends, its embarrassing!" He whispered. "Why don't you come with us Kirby?" Emily asked. So, they stayed there a few days with the townsfolk, and then they were off in space soon enough.

End of chapter 17

Long long long long long lllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg chapter. Written in 2 days. I don't know why I had the characters talk about random things at one point, but it made the story longer. I hope I didn't offend you MegaMario in that section. I just had a weird idea and wrote it down. The only too characters it fit was Kody and Ryan, because they were infact warped to the RV. I can guess ur gonna email me saying: WTH? so, if you do, ill just erase that part.


	18. Chapter 18 Dimmsdale

Mario in Another Dimension

Chapter 18: Dimmsdale

Everyone was sitting in the RV talking. "Sonic, where have you been putting the crystal stars?" Emily asked. "Inside a box, in an alternate universe." He answered as he held out a small box. "Hey look guys! It's a golden star coming up on the road! What do you think it is?" Timothy asked as he pulled over the RV next to the star. "Sonic, your father Mario used this to be temporarily invincible." Tails said. They walked up to the star and held it. "I better put this in the box" Sonic said. He did, and inside the box (In the alternate dimension) they watched the star and the and the emerald star merge. "It must be super powerful now, like the Giga Emeralds." Kody said. "We'd better get going." Koopa said as he got in the RV. "This is an RV?" Patrick asked.

They started driving again. "Where are we driving to?" Sandy asked. "We are heading to a small town called Dimmsdale." Knuckster replied. "Huh, sounds like a pretty boring place" Spongebob said. In front of the RV, Timothy saw about 100 masked men, all with Katanas and shields shaped like feet. He pulled over the RV. After all, its illegal to run over humans, even if their evil. Everyone got out of the car, and the people surrounded them from all sides. "I don't think their friendly." Spongebob said. "What do you mean? Their probably nice!" Patrick said as he walked up to them. They grabbed him and threw him against the RV. "See? I told you!" Patrick said as a couple of his teeth fell out. "ATTACK!!!" One of the men shouted. Sonic and Mario pulled out their swords, and began fighting them. Each man was as good as Sonic or Mario with their Katanas, and they were losing. Koopa went in his shell and sped towards the men, but they just grabbed his shell and threw him into Patrick. Sandy did her best fighting them with karate. Timothy and Tails didn't want to shoot them, so they just got back in the RV. Kody shot a spell at them, but there shields protected them. Sonic and Mario almost died fighting them, so they jumped in the RV. They pulled out the Star merged with the Crystal Star and felt its power inside them just like the Giga Emeralds. Then they heard a loud, booming voice. "EARTH TREMOR!!" It said. Then a giant earthquake hit, making all the enemies fly into the air. Mario sped up to them, and took all their weapons. They ran away as fast as they could. "I wonder who those guys were working for... but I have the feeling we'll find out soon enough." Sandy said. "I think the next time we see them we need to use guns." Knuckster said. "AGREED!" everyone else said.

They got back on the road. "Guys, we are nearing dimmsdale!"Timothy said as they past a sign that said: Meanest place on earth" With the presidents initials on it. "This looks like a pretty normal place, I don't see anything wrong here." Emily said as they past by a neighborhood. They finally stopped in front of a house and went to see if anything was wrong in the neighborhood. They rang on the doorbell and Timmy's parents answered. (Fate perhaps?) "Hi! Im Dad, and this is Mom! What are weird creatures like you doing here? Ohhhh... is it Halloween already? I'll go get Timmy to see you guys! But, I haven't seen him all day..." Dad said. "weirdos" everyone thought. They left the house, and they just happened to look up in the sky and saw two flying people. "So there is something strange here" Sandy said. They flew down. One had pink hair, and the other had green hair. They heard them chatting about Timmy being gone, So they called them over. "We aren't allowed to talk to humans, but I guess we can since you already saw us. My names Wanda, and this is my stupid husband, Cosmo. Its against "Da' rules" to tell you, but we are Timmy's godparents. He has been kidnaped." Wanda said, looking worried. "We'll help you find him! Plus, its okay you told us, because half of us aren' t human!" Mario said. "Ok... they are in the castle up the hill. We have infinite magic to aid you." Cosmo said. "That's funny, I don't remember that castle being there 10 seconds ago. But we don't need magic, we've got plenty of weapons prepared!" Knuckster said.

They drove towards the castle, and another hundred soldiers were in front of them. "Heh heh, this time im prepared." Tails said as he pushed a button. A GIANT laser cannon came out of the top of the RV, and vaporized them. "WHA HA HA HA!!!" Knuckster yelled. "You ok buddy?" Mario asked. Then they saw five men in front of them. They shot their cannon at them, and as they did, the men hovered on the ground, and an aura surronded them. They absorbed the blast, and shot it back at the RV. Timothy hit the gravity switch as the RV flew into the air. It spun as it went down the hill, and eventually flew into the side of a mountain. Then it fell, down until it landed on the Dinkleburgs house. They went back up to fight them. They got out, and knowing that ordinary attacks couldn't beat these guys, used the giga emeralds. They froze time, and ran so fast they went through the men. They took their weapons of course. Then they went into the castle and into a throne room with a man sitting on the throne. He had a crystal star in his hand. They unfroze time. "Very impressive, you wield much power, but to much power. You depend on it too much, for if it was taken from you, you would be to weak. My name is Lord Crud." He said. Everyone started laughing. "Perfect" He whispered. Robotic ropes came out of the ceiling and took the emeralds, but the characters were laughing to hard to notice. "Thank you for the Giga Emeralds, they will be perfect for my master." Lord Crud said as he laughed. "Now I need to dispose of you." he said. Sonic and Mario pulled out their swords, Lord Crud got off of his throne, and everyone prepared for battle. Crud ran up to Emily, and body slammed her. Tails shot a huge bazooka at him and he flew against the wall, and Tails went over to help Emily. Lord Crud shot a laser cannon at Knuckster, and Koopa rammed him with his shell. Sonic and Mario both struck him in the leg and in the arm with their swords, but Lord Crud retaliated and cut their swords in half with a lightsaber. He then grabbed them, began beating them, stuffed a bunch of Bob-ombs down their shirts, tied them together, threw them in the air, and when they came down, he kicked them into a wall. They were seriously hurt. Everyone ran towards them to help. "No, run...away...hurry" Sonic said. They did as he said and as they did, the Bob-ombs in there clothes exploded. They flew up in the air, and came down on their heads. They were out cold, most people would have died being that close to Bob-ombs when they exploded. Everyone ran up to them again and picked them up. Lord Crud threw about a hundred more Bob-ombs at them, and everyone was on the ground, hurt. Lord Crud shouted "LIGHTNING BOLT!!" and Lightning struck Mario and Sonic. "You fools were to easy... guards, put them in the dungeon!" Crud said as guards came out of nowhere. In the dungeon, Cosmo and Wanda healed everyone, except Mario and Sonic, they were beaten to much. " I have an idea... what if we didn't need to have the Giga Emeralds in our possession to use their power? What if we could use it from here?" Emily said. Everyone did, and it worked. They healed Mario and Sonic completely, but that didn't mean that they would wake up anytime soon. They passed through the corridors, threw the guards, and back into the throne room. Don't forget that everyone is glowing gold. "Impressive... you've learned to absorb the Gigas power." Lord Crud said. Sandy went and Karate chopped him, he flew backwards but then grabbed Sandy and threw her through a wall and into a mountain. Spongebob and Patrick tried hitting him, and Lord Crud didn't even fight them because even with the gigas power, were weak. Kirby tried sucking him up, and Crud just gave him a little Bob-omb treat. He shot lighting at Emily, who almost passed out, and he shot her with it another 10 times. She stood up, flew high in the air, all of her bruises were healed in an instant, and she was absorbing tons and tons and TONS of energy. "NOBODY EVER HURTS MY FRIENDS, EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she surged a giant amount of power through her hands into a huge ball and released it, like a giant laser blast that lasted for a couple minutes. "F..oo...llll, y..ooo...uuuu ccc...aaaa...nnn...ttt defeat me... that ...e...a...s..i..l..y." Lord Crud said as he fell to the ground. "That's impossible, noone could survive a giant laser blast, and nothing in the universe could survive one that powerful for that long!" Spongebob said. "YOU THINK IM FINISHED WITH YOU????" Emily said, still in the air, as she charged another blast, this one as huge as the castle. "I think Emily lost it... lets get out of here! I'll grab the RV, Patrick, you grab Mario and Sonic!" Spongebob yelled. In a couple more minutes, she had charged so much power, it was big enough to... I can't explain how big

She released it, and as it went toward Crud, she sped faster than it, through his body, and through his body again 5 more times before the Blast reached, which was traveling at the speed of light. In a couple minutes, when the dust cleared, the castle wasn't in ruins... it was gone, it was vaporized. Emily was still in the air, and then when she realized where she was and what had happened, she fell to the ground, unconsious. The giga emeralds fell next to her, because they were inside her, for she had used all their energy. When everyone regrouped, Emily woke up. Tails told her she had drained almost all of her life energy, and that it would take a while to recover. Emily noticed another Crystal Star, it was gold. Tails took it from her, for to open it, you needed to put your energy into it, and she obviously didn't have any. He opened it, and Daisy came out of it. Emily hugged her, and they gave her many mushrooms to recover. Knuckster spotted a Star. He put it in the box, and it merged with the Diamond Star. Knuckster used it to see what it did, and the voice shouted "SWEET TREAT" Emily and Daisy regained all of their energy. "But, where's Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "We have a feeling you'll find him if you stick with us... and why didn't you help us defeat Lord Crud?" Koopa asked. "OK! He was impervious to our magic by the way." Wanda said. Sonic and Mario were still out cold. Emily kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Get better soon" She whispered. He woke up for a second and his eye opened, and fell back to sleep. (unconscious) AND THEY LIVED TO FIGHT ANOTHER BOSS!!!!!

End of Chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was hanging out having pizza and playing old school arcade games in the RV. "Darn it! I lost! Man, this is one hard game." Patrick said as he dropped a roll of toilet paper. "I am getting so tired of saying it,  
but he gets stupider and stupider." Sandy said. Ryan then got so fed up with them (as did the author), that he chucked all of the spongebob characters out of the window. "I love the arcade game Mario Bros"  
Peach said as she beat the high score. "Mom, I didn't know you liked video games!" Sonic said in awe. "What do you expect? Im part of video games! I have to keep up my name as the best Mario Bros player in the world"  
she replied. "Dad, how do I put the nano-hypo-anti-gravity-program"  
Timothy asked his father. As he made another upgrade to the RV. "WHA HA HA HA!  
IVE GOT 40 MORE COINS THAN YOU!" Kody yelled as he played Mario Party DS. Ryan replied "Dude, Ive got 20 more stars than you!" "Stay still Emily, I have to cut your hair and change your hairstyle!" Daisy yelled at Emily. She replied: "I dont want to have ugly hair like yours!  
I want long black hair to my shoulder!" Cosmo and Wanda had a magic fight, and the tails got sick of them changing all of his equipment into choclate so he through them out of the window too.  
Bowser was in the gym exercising. Kirby scarfed down pie and koopa played with his shell. Or should I say, in his shell, as he hit the walls and everyone heard the "budump" koopa shells make when they hit things. The RV started shouting through every corridor: "NEW STAR CRYSTAL DETECTED, OTHER SIDE OF GALAXY, LAND DESCRIPTION: FUTURISTIC CITY,  
RESIDENTS:  
ALIEN LIFE FORMS, DESCRIPTION: NOT FRIENDLY, HOSTILE AND CRUEL, SETTING COURSE NOW." "And to think I designed that computer myself..." Timothy thought as he smiled to himself. Everyone headed to the main hub of the RV.  
"Im scared, I dont want to be on a planet with aliens!" Emily exclaimed,  
frightened.  
"Its ok,  
Ive played games like this, a couple of us will die, probably the weakest first, but other than that, we'll be fine!" Ryan said as reassuringly as he possibly could, which wasn't very reassuring at all.  
Emily almost fainted. Script Format!(this part done by megamario)

Kody: "Are we there yet"  
Tails: "No"  
Kody: "Are we there yet"  
Sonic: "No"  
Kody: "Are we there yet"  
Mario: "No"  
Kody: "Are we there yet"  
Ryan: "Yes"  
Kody: "Really"  
Ryan: "NO"  
silence for a few minutes  
Kody: "...Are we there yet"  
Everyone else: "NO"  
Ryan covers Kody's mouth with duck tape, ties him up, and locks him in the bathroom for the rest of the trip. Oh yah... and heres another thing from him telling where Kody and Ryan got their ultimate weapons:

THE GUNGNIR

Mega Mario: HP: 0/9 MP: 2453/9 - Status: K.O.  
Kody: HP: 8092/8917 MP: 410/9 - Status: Haste Ryan: HP: 5310/9 MP: 0/821 - Status: Regen

Odin: HP: 65979/?

RYAN USES A PHEONIX PINION ON MEGA MARIO.  
MEGA MARIO WAS REVIVED. (HP: 20/9)  
ODIN USES ZANTESUKEN.  
MEGA MARIO WAS K.O.ED.  
KODY EVADED THE ATTACK.  
RYAN WAS K.O.ED.  
KODY USES STEAL ON ODIN.  
KODY STOLE 1 GUNGNIR FROM ODIN.  
ODIN ATTACKS KODY.  
KODY TAKES 9012 DAMAGE. (HP: 80/8917)  
KODY CASTS ULTIMAGA.  
ODIN TAKES 9 DAMAGE. (HP: 0)  
-GOT 30 EXP - FOUND 10 COINS - FOUND 1 MJOLNIR-  
KODY GAINS A LEVEL! (LVL.97 -- LVL.98)

KODY CAN NOW SUMMON ODIN!

Kody: "MY HP IS OVER NINE THOUSAND, NOW!" (equips Mjolnir) (revives me and Ryan)  
Ryan: (holds Gungnir in the air) "Now I have my ultimate weapon"  
Me: "Let's just go now." (casts Teleport)

THE ZEPHYR HAMMER

Mega Mario: HP: 9425/9 MP: 2453/9 - Status: Slow Kody: HP: 965/9 MP: 410/9 - Status: Stop Ryan: HP: 564/9 MP: 0/9 - Status: Poison

Spectral Beast: HP: 934/?

MEGA MARIO USES KAMEHAMEHA INFINITY.  
SPECTRAL BEAST TAKES 9 DAMAGE. (HP: 0)  
-GOT 50 EXP - FOUND 250 COINS - FOUND 1 ZEPHYR HAMMER-

Kody: "AWESOME! My ultimate weapon"  
Ryan: "Hooray for you. Let's go now"  
Me: (casts Teleport)

The end! Note: He doesnt write all of his stories in script format and they aren't all "rpg" style.

Tails then gave each person a new device that allowed all of them to see how much power they have left (again thanks to mega mario for this part): Sonic (plumber): 7410 Mario (hedgehog): 7600 Kody: 9,9 Ryan: 9,9 Koopa Jr.: 7040 Timothy: 5900 Knuckster: 8390 Emily: 5290 Bowser: 8420 Tails: 6990 Kirby: 6990 Peach: 5100 Daisy: 4990 "Cool! I've got more than you Sonic!" Mario bragged. "We're almost here!" Bowser yelled.

"Arriving, in 3,2,1, destination reached." The RV announced. "I swear...Timothy is going to marry a computer wife someday..." Knuckster said. "Well...about that...I was working on this new AI project that simulates the perfect girl..." They landed in a deserted city...with no signs of life. They stepped out of the RV. Then a bunch of wizard dudes, goombas, and koopa ninjas came running from every direction. "Get back in the car!" Kody yelled. "Where did I leave those keys??" Timothy cried. "I told you, you can't lose things in this world...or your going to die! Actually...we all could." Tails nagged. Every one began fighting as they always did, and Peach fought with her parasol, Kirby sucked in a ninja and became one, Tails used a robo-suit, as did Timothy, and Mario and Sonic fought with their swords. Bowser of coursed just burnt them all on fire. Then came a surprise attack, from the sky. Tons of Sooped-up koopas jumped from the tops of buildings and tossed bombs below them. BIG BOMBS. Noone was prepared. Right as their timers hit one, They blew. Right above everyone. To the gangs amazement, the explosion blew up all around and above them, but didn't touch them, as if they were protected by a invisible force field. Thats when Koopa noticed a green, robot looking man in a special suit crouching beside him. In a second the invisible shield was gone, and the man ran out into the battle field, absolutely slaughtering the baddies with his own two fists. Then, as he slid behind a boulder, he pulled out a gun. He launched over the big rock and while flying through the air, he aimed and shot tons of bullets through the air, not one missing a single soldier. As wizards shot him back, he twisted to dodge the shots, and killed them too. Then he landed, on his two feet and his right hand, in the same position he started. Just then a robo-Bowser emerged from the shadows and charged at him from behind. Without even turning his head, he pulled out a futuristic grenade and chucked it backwards. It landed perfectly in the robots mouth and down into its stomach and before it exploded, the robot thought one thing. "Why did...master...build me stomach?" and he blew.

"Incredible!" Everyone exclaimed. He walked up to them. "I am Spartan 117, the last super-soldier. And I am on a mission to save the universe." "Well hop in, so are we!" Mario said as if the guy had been his buddy since their births. "Like father like son..." said Tails. "Allright, I'm at your service." He said, standing perfectly straight, not moving a muscle. "Hey guys, I just remembered...the RV doesn't use keys, so lets go!" Emily remembered. In the RV, they transformed it into a spaceship again and Mario tried to get Master Chief to have some fun with him and play some games...unfortunatly...Master Chief didn't know the meaning of fun. "DAMNIT, WHY CAN'T I WIN??" Master Chief said, frustrated because he was playing Halo 3 on a 360 holding the controller upside down. "Um...you can't uhh...cuss in this story...your not in a rated M game anymore. And what do we have a 360 in here for we're Nintendo people!" Mario said as he picked it up and (once again...) chucked it out of the window. Master Chief didn't look very happy. Mario was so scared he would have pee'd his pants if he had any. He walked straight up to Mario and kept walking, to Marios surprise, to the window. He looked out of it, and pulled out his gun. "UH OH IM DEAD" I don't even need to tell you who said that. To his surprise the Spartan aimed his gun out of the window and fired it. Mario waited like...ten minutes to hear if the chief hit something... then turned around and started walking off...when he heard the explosion of a Xbox 360 with the ring of death. Mario really didn't want to fight this guy. Sonic was playing ping pong with Emily when she accidently hit the ball onto that big nose of his and he slipped and fell to the floor. She cracked up laughing. When he got up he blushed...and she did too. 


End file.
